youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of Life
thumb|368px|right "Way of Life" is the 3rd song by rapper Lil Wayne from his album 500 Degreez. It features Big Tymers and TQ. The song samples "Don't Look Any Further" by Dennis Edwards featuring Siedah Garrett. The same song was sampled in Eric B. & Rakim's single "Paid in Full" and also Junior M.A.F.I.A.'s "Gettin' Money (The Get Money Remix)" which features a verse from Lil' Cease and verses from The Notorious B.I.G. and Lil' Kim. "Way of Life" references "Paid in Full" with Mannie Fresh saying at the end "What happened to peace? Peace." It's approximately 4:05 long, It's style has been classed as southern rap and dirty southern. Lyrics This how we gon' do this.. Hook up the turntables Wolfe, get on the keyboard.. And we gon' run it, ya heard.. baby, & wayne **Talking** Girl Cash money. Cash money. Cash money. Cash money. wayne & baby: verse 1 wayne Now let me slide in the benz with the fished out fins Hit the mall with my girlfriends, dish out ends Cause you know it ain't trickin' if you got it Cop baby girl what she desire, it's chump change mama Marijuana scholar... knowin' what I got up in my styrofoam cup? That purple stuff. it was givin' to me at birth to stunt So that's why I cop the bentley with the leather and the fur in the guts of big tymers (ay, ay, ay..) Hold on, mami! them whips on dubs Cadillac truck, twenty-eights, no rubs Slide in the benz, fins, bubble-eye lens Car show in new york, ya'll know who wins! It's the birdman, daddy, with the gucci and prada Slant-back, cut truck. no rims? can't holla It's that louie/fendi on ostrich streets It's the tailer-made daddy, mami, do you love me? hook (mannie fresh) Baby, I'ma a stunna.. (oh! oh! oh!) I ain't gon' change it.. (i told ya'll...) Don't - you - know It's a way of liffeee... (i told ya'll...) Mama, do you want it? Cause I'm about to break it, (i told ya'll...) Oooh, baby.. can't stop the stuntin' Nooo, nooo... (bring back that beat...) & lil' wayne: verse 2 of big tymers Pop one, pop two.. them new nike shoes Royal blue jag on them twenty-two's Flip white to green, 500 degreez In that cadillac truck on them twenty-three's I'm the boss of the game with the money and fame All these naked women that pop champagne And these marble floors stay high as rick james If you know my name, then you know my game wayne It's lil' whodi from the hot block with ser'ous flow Gotta get dough, cause ya'll won't feel me, bro But ya'll don't here me tho.. Till I'm rollin' down my window and my grill-ie show And you know I'm prolly pumpin' through the hood on the twenty-fo's Word! rims pokin' out the side of the 'erv Glock have ya ribs pokin' out the side of ya shirt I'm a seventeenth nigga and I ride for the turf. whoo! hook (mannie fresh) Baby, I'ma a stunna.. (i told ya'll...) I ain't gon' change it. Don't - you - know It's a way of liffeee... (i told ya'll...) Mama, do you want it? Cause I'm about to break it Oooh, baby.. can't stop the stuntin' Nooo, nooo.. wayne & baby: verse 3 wayne ay.. And my pinky glow... cause my ring is so.. Blingy-blingy, yo... stop blinkin' though.. We smoke - stinky, stinky dro And we don't cop them ency-wency o's And we don't stop. nah! we blow, fuck the peo-ple! Everywhere we go, we smell like e-yo The birdman my paw, so that make me go.. "Fllyy like an eagle!" fo' sheezo! (lil' wayne) They think cause I stay at english turn That stunna don't have a o - z to burn, (light it up!) I go in each sto' and ball like a dog Me and my nig's, we ball like a dog Cars on the streets, all on our lawn Ice in my teeths, all on my arm Tat's in my face, my back, and my arm. (what?) wayne Tat's in my face, my back, and my arm hook Baby, I'ma a stunna. I ain't gon' change it. Don't - you - know It's a way of liffeee.. Mama, do you want it? Cause I'm about to break it Oooh, baby.. can't stop the stuntin' Nooo, nooo.. fresh: talking Yep!... there it is!.. ya' lil' low-life.. See, I'm a pro - fessional. you a rookie Fuckin' game so serious.. I could sell a hooker some pussy.. Now, that's some serious shit.. Oh, yea! bel'ieve that! Who we rollin' wit? We rollin' wit cash money! Oh, I forgot about "peace"! Peeace! I mean... "piece" of pussy "Piece" of land, "piece" of property.. It's just a mind game..